Entre el bien y el mal
by Katherine Roth
Summary: Con un portal al Mundo Espiritual en Ciudad República; la paz no podía durar por mucho tiempo. Y un viejo enemigo volverá para asegurarse de ello. Dedicado a Azure Lions.


**Disclaimer:** Trabajo fanfiction sin fines de lucro basado en el mundo y usando los personajes de Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang y Avatar: la Leyenda de Korra; que son obras de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Capítulo 1: Acabaron las vacaciones**

Las nubes cubrían a la luna en aquella noche, volviendo el lugar aún más oscuro. La escasa iluminación consistía en faroles parpadeantes por la falta de cuidado. Trabajar en los barrios bajos era bastante peligroso, pero a veces no había otra opción. Y ahora, el joven bartender caminaba con rapidez hacia casa, evitando el contacto visual con las personas sospechosas que lo observaban. Cada noche era lo mismo: implorar por salir ileso.

Pero desearlo no era suficiente.

De un segundo a otro, una mano salida de un callejón le había arrastrado. El joven miró asustado las tres figuras que lo aprisionaron: dos de ellas tenían navajas, y el hombre en medio de ellos mantenía encendida una llama en su mano derecha.

— ¡No me hagan daño! — con manos temblorosas sacó su billetera— ¡E-es todo lo que tengo!

— ¿Tan poco? — Se quejó uno de los asaltantes no Maestro.

— ¿Qué dices, Xuan? — Preguntó el No maestro restante.

— Digo… — el líder de la pandilla acentuó la llama— que eso no es suficiente para salir ileso.

El bartender cerró los ojos y cubrió su cabeza con los brazos por inercia. Las gotas de sudor resbalaron por su rostro esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

— ¿Q-qué eres tú? — Habló el líder.

Las nubes avanzaron, dejando escapar un rayo de luz proveniente de la luna, que iluminó parte del callejón. El bartender abrió los ojos sólo para observar al par de maleantes No maestro escapar, mientras el líder era levantado por una figura encapuchada hasta que un grito desgarró el aire.

Aquello fue el impulso para que volviera en sí y escapara. No tenía idea de lo que era esa figura, pero de algo estaba seguro: su oportunidad para salir vivo otra noche. Y no la desperdiciaría.

* * *

Asami Sato disfrutaba del lago. El fondo del mismo brillaba en mil colores, una vista que sólo se podía observar a medida que nadaba hacia la profundidad. Y cuando el aire le faltaba, volvía a la superficie en un camino que los pececillos espirituales le abrían.

La vista fuera del agua no dejaba de ser maravillosa, o al menos eso pensaba Korra cada vez que la veía salir. El Avatar se encontraba en la orilla, con una mano sobre su rodilla flexionada y la otra pierna estirada hasta tocar el agua. Sonreía mientras sus ojos azules seguían los movimientos de la chica frente a ella.

El agua salpicando, cayendo a gotas que recorrían su escultural cuerpo, y la manera en que sacudía su cabello de un lado a otro en un acto que parecía alentar el tiempo… Asami era tan hermosa. Y más que eso, ahora era su novia.

 _FLASHBACK_

— _Hacen una linda pareja— Comentó Iroh, que compartía la mesa de Pai-sho con Korra. Ésta última se había perdido observando a una feliz Asami que explicaba el funcionamiento de otro de sus inventos mientras varios espíritus le escuchaban atentos._

— _Sí, lo… ¿¡Qué!?_

— _Podré ser viejo, pero no ciego y mucho menos tonto— Siguió el Maestro Fuego con una sonrisa— Sólo dile lo que sientes._

— _Y-yo… no lo sé._

— _El tiempo es eterno, pero la vida no, Korra. No dejes escapar las oportunidades o podrías arrepentirse cuando las pierdas._

 _Las palabras de Iroh siempre estaban llenas de sabiduría, y fueron lo necesario para que Korra se armara de valor esa tarde, mientras observaban los paisajes del Mundo Espiritual desde la cima de la Montaña Bai-Xu._

— _Asami, yo…— la determinación en su rostro desapareció apenas la aludida le prestó atención — Quiero decir… yo… tengo que… es que tú…_

 _La aludida soltó una risita._

— _Tú también me gustas, Korra— dijo sin más._

— _Sí, pero lo que tengo que decir… ¿¡Tú qué!? — El rostro del Avatar era un poema, a lo que la oji-verde no pudo evitar reír._

— _Entonces…_

— _Eso… eso significa— La morena podía sentir su rostro encendido— eso… podemos… ser… como… novias…_

— _Sólo si me lo pides— Acortó aún más la distancia._

— _Claro— Korra asintió. Su corazón parecía salir del pecho. Respiró profundo y lo hizo— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

— _Creí que nunca lo dirías— y unió sus labios con los de ella. Korra se sorprendió al principio pero poco a poco cerró los ojos hasta que ambas se perdieron en un momento mágico que ambas había deseado desde hace tiempo. Se separaron hasta que respirar fue necesario, y en ese momento un nuevo espectáculo dio inicio._

— _¡La Danza de los Espíritus!_

 _Korra prefirió observar a su amada, feliz y radiante._

 _FIN DEL FLASKBACK._

Justo como ahora.

— Vamos, Korra, ¿por qué has salido? — La chica se entretenía en la superficie, dibujando remolinos al mover sus brazos.

— Tú lo has pedido — La morena no podía rechazar su invitación. Se levantó, y tras tomar un impulso saltó hacia el agua, para salpicar a su novia.

— ¡Oye! No me refería a esto — Se quejó con un pequeño puchero.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones? —Korra acercó su rostro para cerrar la distancia con un tierno beso.

— Bien, estás perdonada — la morena respondió con una sonrisa de victoria para luego sentir cómo su mano era tomada — Una vez más, por favor.

La Maestra de los cuatro elementos creó esferas de aire alrededor de sus cabezas, y tomadas de la mano, se sumergieron para observar el espectáculo de luces por más tiempo. Esta vez, Asami buscaba tocar el fondo mismo, así que usó señas para comunicar su objetivo al Avatar.

Y lo logró, luces surreales tan cerca de ella que podía ver su propio reflejo en varios colores. Estiró su mano sobre uno de los brillos rojos, pero no encontró arena, sino algo sólido y liso.

Una pequeña gema de color rojo.

El dióxido de carbono había comenzado a dominar en su burbuja de aire, por lo que volvieron a la superficie.

— Mira, Korra, es hermoso— Al mirarlo de cerca, parecía había agua en su interior y el rojo se movía igual que en el fondo del lago.

— Lo he visto, me preguntó qué será.

— Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

— Es el Mundo Espiritual— se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a la orilla— No conozco mucho de este lugar, pero si algo sé, es que muchas cosas no tienen sentido aquí, como esta agua— Ahora caminaba sobre tierra firme, y las gotas caían de sus cuerpos hasta chocar contra el suelo y desvanecerse sin rastro alguno. El Avatar interpuso su mano en el camino de algunas de ellas, donde hacían el mismo efecto— Ni siquiera la puedo controlar.

— Todo aquí es hermoso, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin visitarlo.

— A mí me alegra haber pasado todo esto contigo.

Asami levantó la vista de la piedra para observar a su pareja, ambas acortando la distancia hasta que…

Un espíritu pequeño en forma de sapo interrumpió.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Más humanos!... espera, tú eres el Avatar.

— Así es— corroboró una orgullosa Korra, señala su pecho con su pulgar.

— ¡Entonces vuelve a tu mundo de humanos y contrólalos! — La chica dejo caer su mandíbula por la sorpresa. El espíritu siguió con su camino, visiblemente molesto.

— ¡Hey tú, espítu-sapo vuelve a aquí y explícame eso! — arremangó sus mangas invisibles, dispuesta a ir tras el espíritu cuando una mano le detuvo.

— Korra… creo que es hora de volver— El rostro enojado se suavizó hasta una expresión triste. Claro que tenían que volver, el Avatar siempre lo supo pero trataba de ignorarlo. Una semana de vacaciones de ensueño con la chica que le gustaba le había hecho olvidar el mundo físico y todas sus responsabilidades.

— Lo sé…— Admitió en tono bajo.

— Sé que puede ser duro, pero…— La oji-verde llevó una mano a la mejilla de su novia— yo estaré contigo, pase lo que pase.

— Te quiero, Asami.

— También te quiero, Korra.

* * *

Apenas si habían salido del portal cuando mil reporteros asaltaron al Avatar. Parecía que esperaron su regreso vigilando el lugar.

"¡Avatar Korra! Lo ciudadanos creen que ha intentado escapar, ¿cuál fue su razón para darle la espalda al mundo una vez más?"

"¿Qué tiene que decir acerca de las numerosas desapariciones que han tenido lugar durante la última semana?"

"¿Volverá a desaparecer otros 3 años?"

"¿Mantiene una relación sentimental con la srta. Asami Sato?"

"Los rumores dicen que hay reuniones secretas-complot durante las noches, ¿qué planea hacer al respecto?"

"¿Qué hará contra las revueltas civiles?"

— Bueno, esto es más duro de lo que pensé— Empezó Asami— Pero estoy contigo…

"Srta. Sato, ¿qué tiene que decir sobre el nuevo modelo de Industrias Futuro lanzado ayer?"

— ¿ayer, qué…? Lo siento Korra, tengo que irme— Y se despidió con un fugaz beso lo que aumentó el número de preguntas y flashes.

— ¡Basta! — Korra lanzó una ventisca que calló a todos— No sé lo que ha estado sucediendo con el mundo en la última semana, pero me informaré pronto de ello y tomaré acciones al respecto.

Entonces una figura conocida apareció más allá del muro de reporteros.

— ¡Tenzin!

— ¡Korra, has vuelto! — recibió el abrazo de la morena— Me alegra tanto verte.

— También me alegra verte, Tenzin, pero… ¿a qué se refieren? — Preguntó, una vez que se separaron.

— No creerás lo que ha estado pasando…

Las vacaciones habían terminado.

* * *

 _Primer proyecto en este fandom, y debo decir que tengo varias ideas para esta historia pero aún ignoro cuánto podría extenderse. No será un fic solamente romántico, sino que a partir de ahora la relación Korrasami enfrentará diversas aventuras y quizá algunas adversidades._

 _Dedico este trabajo a Azure_Lions, una gran lectora a quien aprecio mucho. Gracias por tus palabras, que siempre me hacen sonreír. Éxito en tu nuevo proyecto de vida y sigue adelante, hasta alcanzar ese sueño por el que decidiste enfrentar todo. Con cariño._

 _Kath~_


End file.
